Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep Zero:ReMixed
by Eternal Symphonia
Summary: Somewhat close to a final mix, Re-Mixed is the redone story of KH:BBS Zero. This version offers a more complex, interesting, and intriguing story that also gets rid of some of the earlier, unnecessary chapters. It also deletes grammar and spelling faults.


Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep Zero~Re-Mixed~Book 1, Terra's Story-Prologue:

NOTE: As this title can be assumed, I have finally decided that Birth by Sleep Zero should be remixed before it even has been written to the end. I look back on some of the chapters towards the beginning of BBS:Zero and think, "Oh my God, were they really that crappy?". I feel that some of them were either unnecessary, boring, or were absolutely horrible scripture. So, I have begun a new, redone version of BBS Zero that will either delete the unecessary, or improve the chapters that have been important. Please review, and I hope to everything precious to me that BBS Zero re-mixed will be totally awesome, and will be remembered as one of the best KH fanfics on this website.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides my mind, a copy of Kung Fu Panda, and those cookies I baked a few hours ago; Nomura's awesomeness does.

Everything was eclipsed by deep and forbidding silence in the small but proud world. Properly named "Destiny Islands", this tropical paradise made up of three islets was filled to the brim with swaying coconut trees, cawing gulls, and the scents of salt and spring flowers. The people who were lucky enough to live there had the eternal pleasure of the soft breeze that caressed their skin with a gentle touch. Nighttime had held the islanders in it's silent grasp as a cold, round moon turned the ocean into a blinding pool of opalescent glass. Waves gnawed at the shore with vigor; nothing could stop it's eternal, stubborn pull.

Where we begin the forgotten tale of three young people began in an inconspicuous and very well hidden cave that lurked around the base of a prodigious tree. If you ventured close to the tangles that were embedded at the sides of the entrance, you could hear the yielding whispers of two little children:

"I tell ya, Sora," The older male began with excitement trembling in his throat.

" Tonight, that door will open, and someone's gonna come out of it!" To emphasize his assurance, he elevated his pale arms. While doing so, his pure silver hair tasseled around as he leaped in exultation.

"What are you so happy about? It's just a dumb door." Sora muttered with chagrin.

"No it isn't! It's special!" The boy had begun to stomp around the cave in a fit of vexation. Many insulting comebacks flew back at his brunette friend as his rampage continued on.

"Calm down, Riku. You're going to bring the whole cave down, and it'll be your fault if I die." Sora tried to relax his friend, and he luckily succeeded.

"Wait, I hear something." It was true, a far off whispering could be heard from the vicinity of the door. You couldn't tell what the hushed voices were saying, but you could hear the urgency in their voices. After waiting for a few minutes, the thrums began to ascend in volume. A few words were now legible as even their footsteps began to echo around the irriguous cavern.

"What is that?" Sora was instantly hushed much to his frustration as Riku put his index finger on his lips with exigence apparent on his young face.

_I hate it when people hush me!_ With frustration pulsing in his veins, Sora silently muttered his anger in silence.

"Hey Riku, do you have any munny? I was going to buy ice cream tomorrow for us, but my older brother took it from me when I wasn't looking." Riku's silver hair shimmered brightly as the clouds revealed the previously hidden moon. He seemed to be too intent on the voices that continuously rambled on, for Sora's question was answered only by a single grunt.

The four-year-old's cerulean blue eyes flickered with renewed impedimence.

Abruptly, the oak door impacted the gray wall of the cave as one of the voices cascaded through, "That was the most pointless thing I have ever done; we came all this way to see a stupid cave full of ugly drawings?" Unbeknownst to Sora and Riku, the source of the voice was a teenager with pure, red-orange hair that stood altitidinously above his head, similar to a troll doll. Once he had finished his mumbles of discontent, sand could be heard as his feet tossled it around with each and every step. To the children's complete awe, the teenager who had strutted out of the wooden door had the most deviating outfit ever created: It was mostly purple and onyx with a touch of crimson. Everywhere there were strands of material that wove around his body that seemed to look like muscles and veins except for their odd color. Around his wrists, ankles, and torso were the strands of scarlet that were edged with black. His eccentric suit cascaded down his legs and formed into boots that clanked each time they hit the wall, caused primarily from their wearer's inability to see in the dark. On the teen's waist was a scarlet belt that twisted around his hips twice before being buckled at the front; coming from the belt was something that could possibly be called a skirt. It was black at the top and faded into red at the bottom. To Sora and Riku, it seemed as if he was an alien, a hunter, and a doctor mixed, for the brunette whispered extremely quietly in Riku's ear, "He looks like an alien doctor who hunts little kids and eats them." Sora knew that he himself was about to turn tail and run as fast as he could out of there, but he didn't want to leave Riku behind. In fact, the brunette's real goal was to scare Riku as well in order to make it seem as if _he _was the one who was a scaredy-cat.

"What the hell was that?" The teenage boy gaped at the direction of the two little spies.

A new voice came in reply, "Judging by the way that they sounded, they must be children." If you listened closely to the voice's rumbling and monochromatic tone, you could surmise that it's master was an elder who had endured a lot of harsh years; his throat shivered slightly every time he enunciated a word with a short "e".

"What 's up with the old geezer?" Sora managed to whisper as the old man was thrust into sight.

"What was that for?" He squawked as the teen bit back in reply, "Well, if you would just hurry up, maybe I wouldn't have to shove you to get you going." As soon as the bold teen remarked with certain audacity at this behavior, he knew instantaneously that he probably shouldn't have.

"Igneous, you are my apprentice; therefore, I expect you to pay me dear respect as I have to you. If I didn't know any better, I would have cut off your arm for such disrespect by now, so please do appreciate the fact that I give mercy freely to you." Igneous, the fiery-haired teen glared down at his shoes before he aversedly scowled. He made sure that the elder didn't see his tongue lollying out of his lips before he muttered, "Please forgive me."

"That's a good little apprentice. Keep acting that way and I will surely cope with you more easily." The old man's forbidding frown transformed into a rare beam of contentment.

"You just wait, geezer." Igneous muttered indistinctly as to not let his older "friend" hear. To his displeasure, the old man grabbed his hair and rammed him so close to his mouth that the teenager's breath was stopped dead in it's tracks from the smell, "What did you say? It seems that I wasn't able to catch that." Every word the old man managed to pronounce was covered by a long exhale. The cave started to spin as Igneous's nose was filled to the brim with the foul stench.

"Oh my God, please, I didn't say anything." Igneous managed to sputter out in his state of shock.

"Very well then, continue on your mission." Much to the teenager's long awaited relief, the elder let him go slowly and made sure that his breath came out upon the young man's face for longer.

"Yes, sir."

For the two children, it was extremely hard to tell what the elder's uniform looked like, for the cave was still charred with darkness. The only sliver of light shone from a slight crack in the roof of the rock cave.

"Let us go, then. And do remember, your mission is to acquire those three teenagers who live on this island. From description, it seems that two of them are sixteen, and the other one is almost eighteen." After this strict command, Riku gasped so vociferously that it drew attention to them. Igneous's elder master sluggishly stumbled in the dark towards them before looking down on them condescendingly, "Well, well, well, Igneous; it seems that we have two little spies on our hands." Riku and Sora glanced at eachother in trepidation. About ready to crap their pants off, the two sped out of the cave as fast as their little legs could allow.

"Catch them, Igneous. We don't want them warning the town of our presence." As the elder pointed out to the bay that lurked around the islet, Igneous mumbled with vexation, "As you wish, Master Xehanort."

-It all began with Birth by Sleep-


End file.
